The dispensing carton of the present inveniton is an improvement over the inventions disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,485, 4,361,270 and 4,548,318.
The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,270 patent is a two-cell reclosable dispensing carton with opposed sliding tabs lying between the overlapping end closure flaps. The sliding tabs are provided to open and reclose product dispensing openings in the end closure flaps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,318 discloses a reclosable dispensing carton wherein the front wall of the carton has a nicked out circular portion. Ths central part of a cover flap extending from the top wall panel has a debossed circular area overlying and glued to the nicked out part of the front wall. When the central part of the cover flap is lifted, the nicked out area is removed from the front wall to form a dispensing opening. To reclose the carton, the central part of the cover flap is urged against the carton front wall, causing the nicked out area to frictionally lock within the opening created by its removal. In a multi-cell version of this carton, each cell has its own dispensing opening with the structure just described.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,485 shows a carton with a multi-flap top end closure with a dispensing arrangement. Adjacent relieved areas in the two innermost panels, define a dispensing opening. A first tear-out tab in the panel next overlying the two innermost panels can be torn loose and hinged away from the opening. The outmost panel also has a tear-out tab overlying the opening. This second tear-out tab can also be torn loose and hinged away from the opening. The first and second tear-out tabs rotate on their hinges in opposite directions. Rotating the tear-out tabs back into the panels from which they were torn loose effects closure of the dispensing opening.
While the above-cited prior art patents represent improvements in reclosable dispensing carton, there are some problems that are not completely addressed.
One such problem is that the opening and reclosing structures of the prior art cartons do not facilitate the use of the cartons by children. In the case of cartons with overlying and tear-out portions, it may be difficult for a child to tear multiple layers of the material from which the carton is made to gain access to the contents.
With respect to the carton disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,485, multiple portions of the carton have to be manipulated to gain access to the contents even after initial opening. Additionally, although lockably reclosing dispensing openings are disclosed in the piror art, the reclosing and locking features may be difficult to manipulate.
With regard to U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,270, disclosing a carton with tabs that slide between closely adjacent overlying end closure flaps, the slidable tabs may become sticky or bent and a child will have difficulty manipulating the tabs in that condition. Additionally, a way to positively lock that carton closed is not disclosed.
A reclosable dispending carton for containing and dispensing one or more varieties of small food items such as candy, which is easy to open and lockably reclose, yet which may be produced efficiently and inexpensively, would be a decided improvement over the dispensing containers in the prior art.